Silver Canyon
by Klayton
Summary: William is a stray vampire who wanders in search of destiny, that is until he meets Julia in a small tucked away town in the Old West.  Intent to feed becomes intentions to protect her and the townsfolk from the plaque of 'Wolf Men'.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at fan-fiction, so please review and give good advice or ideas that you would like to see. Also PM if you would like a heads up as in the direction of the story. Thanks!_

**ONE**

Looking out as the sun neared the end of its tour I tipped my hat back to watch as it slipping past the distant peaks. The sky was lit asunder. My eyes soaked in the tapestry on display as the sky, once a purple haze in the mid evening air, exploded into ribbons of ruby and tangerine, until what seemed like mere moments later became a serene twilight. Still I looked out to the now vanquished sun remembering why I loved these sunsets of the mesa, a view I was sure would never tire.

In no hurry I moved in a slow and what felt like an almost human fashion towards my black stallion as it lay in the cool evening air. Underneath the solidarity of the stars most folk would have taken it as the end of a day, another tic on the biological clock, a time to lay and rest. But to me none of those reasons applied, it simply represented a transition to what felt like the beginning of my 'day'.

Sensing my intentions in the way only a horse riding with its long time master could, it rose slowly at first before trotting towards me. Reaching out I stroked the stallion's lustrous mane, feeling the course hair between my fingers before reaching into the sack attached to the saddle, pulling out a crisp red apple. Pulling back my light brown woolen duster I shined the apple on the breast of my cream colored shirt, before handing it to my rone. As my companion was finishing its evening snack I hopped into the saddle with a grace that surely matched the best gymnasts. Once I was settled I lightly touched the spurs from the ashen dirt covered boots I wore, a loud whinny was the response. My horse rose on both back legs, but only for an instant before returning to gravity and sprinting to what felt like destiny.

As I rode I began to think of trivial things that seemed a whole life ago. I remembered how it used to hurt riding without the proper riding pants, but now that seemed so trivial even as I rode in just my dusted blue jeans, something I was sure would have been unbearable those years ago. I rode the stallion hard, but it had been bred for this kind of thing, long distance runs, not a race horse, but bred to chase. I laughed at the memory of how I came to own this horse, all the while continuing to follow the stars for guidance. Like always, in the back of my mind I couldn't help but think of just running there myself, it certainly seemed logical, but I was confident that I would be of need for my companion later, I always had.

Coming up over a hill I began to hear the subtle sounds of a nearby stream, no doubt a town would be nearby, the town I was looking for would be this way. Even in the pitch darkness of the moonless night I could see everything in crystal clarity, but I had had excellent night vision for a long time, I couldn't remember a day without it. Reaching the top and overlooking the cool desert landscape I eyed a small patch of lights in the distance, it felt like the place the place called to me, though if I were honest with myself I wasn't quite sure.

After letting my companion drink it's filling with the clear water of the stream an hour later we were just outside of the town. Riding in was easy enough, most people seemed asleep; at least the lights were out anyways. Only the saloon and the inn seemed to have their lights lit on the outside, I would take that as open for business. Tying my horse to the common post I strode into the inn, letting my boots hit the untreated wood hard. My slight ruckus was enough to wake the person behind the counter up, in a flash I was at the counter myself slipping coins into the attendant's hands. The man was confused at first, perhaps by the speed just displayed but he shook his head and left it to tiredness.

"I'd like to stay a while." my first words met with only a slight grunt from the attendant. I wasn't even sure if he had acknowledged me, that is until he daggled a key from his thumb and pointer finger. Receiving the key I smiled, "I'll be across at the saloon, if anyone should need me."

"Name?" the attendants voice was low and groggy with just a bit of the edge of distrust.

I was almost out the door before I heard his voice, "Well Henry," I had eyed his tarnished bronze nameplate when I came in, "Just put William, that will do for now. I don't dabble much in last names." I tossed the end of the comment out as I had already strode through the double doors with an unbalanced amount of energy, passing through before Henry could wrap his mind around another comment. I am sure he intended to comment further, but instead opted to go back to sleep, I heard his head hit the counter in a dull thud.

Crossing into the thoroughfare I looked to the saloon, at first debating to just pass it up in favor of wondering the town in the brilliance of the night. That is until I picked up on a scent. It filled overloaded my senses like I was trapped in a room stuffed with spices, yet this was more intense. Sure I could smell the cheap booze and even cheaper cuts of meat at the saloon from here, but there was something else. I couldn't just smell it, it had a taste too. It was sweet to the point of a toothache, but savory enough that my mouth watered; the saloon it was.

Apparently tonight was the night to get drunk, no wonder the lights in the town were nearly empty, they weren't asleep, they were drinking! How odd I thought to myself, going back to seeking the source of the scent. All this merriment was throwing me for a loop, the dancing seemed to be swirling the scent around and who knew where it could be coming from in this place. I looked around the two story establishment, people danced on the bottom floor, probably because it was easier to make it from the bar to the floor for the men drunk enough to dance. Glancing at the top I saw young and old couples holding each other already, having found a companion saved them seeking one in dance. So I opted for the bar first, I wasn't much for crowds. Weaving with uncanny ease through the common folk I reached the bar in what would have taken an average person longer to just walk uninhibited, or maybe I just felt overly confident.

It hit me, not like a solid punch to my face, but in the way some have that moment, the epiphany. I was pretty much positive that this was what was happening.

"What will you drink?" The siren sang to me through her musical lips, her scent almost unbearable, so strong, so desirable. Her dark brown fair flowed to just below her shoulders and her beautiful face and full features were enough to make any man desire her, but those meant little to me, I could only think of her delicious scent.

I looked at her with a look that I hoped would not convey my appetite, "Your blood."


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter fresh out the oven. And for those who are reading this, you have my thanks!_**  
><strong>

**TWO**

I looked at her with a look that I hoped would not convey my appetite, "Your blood."

I pulled myself closer to her, resting my arms on the bar top. I leaned in towards her ear. "And if you can keep a secret." I didn't wait for a response. "I'm a vampire." Slowly I pulled myself back, trying to contain my visceral appetite for her.

She didn't answer for what seemed like an eternity, a thought that made me chuckle a little bit. She took my laughter for something else entirely.

"Well what exactly is your name Mr. Vampire?" a wide smile on her face. She wasn't taking me seriously, only playing along in a fantasy she imagined.

"William." I answered in my mostly gentlemanly way, making sure to tip my hat in respect.

"You're name is Bill?" She laughed. I imagined this is what an angel's laughter sounded like.

"No, my name is William." I responded, deflecting her reaction. "How many vampires do you know named Bill?"

Mockingly she began to count her fingers, after she reached 4 fingers she looked back at me teasingly. "Well considering the amount of vampires we get in these parts." She was still playing along with what she assumed was a game. "That makes you the first, and since that's not your name, that makes zero." She seemed pleased with herself. I wanted to taste her blood right there.

As she bounced off to another customer who had been vying for her attention, I sat dumbfounded. She had taken me as a joke, something I had not intended, but then again I rarely told my secret until just before the bite. Her energy was infectious, it was obvious in the way she interacted and related to the townsfolk, something I could not say for myself, despite the fact of myself being a vampire.

I found it hard to take my eyes off of her, like a predator waiting to pounce. It was more than just a meal I found in her; there was something about this woman, this _human_ woman. I wondered to myself what it might be and fell into deep thought.

In the corner of my eye she began to walk over ignoring the catcalls from some of the patrons at the bar. She stopped for just a split second in front of me, her hands tightened in a ball before loosening them and turning to the bottles in front of me. There must have easily been over 40 bottles of assorted liquors, mostly whiskey from the smell of it. She grabbed a bottle, how one could decide to pick one out of many I couldn't understand. Spinning gracefully like a natural ballerina she turned back to me, pouring me a shot, her smile returning. It looked perfect on her.

"So are you here to be the next sheriff?" she asked innocently, I had no response. "I only asked." She paused. "Because, I can smell the gunpowder from your weapon." She waited for my disbelief, when there wasn't any. "Most people here don't carry a weapon on their person, so I'm a little sensitive to the smell." Again there was silence. "I hope I didn't weird you out." She said it such a pleading tone that I felt like I had committed a terrible crime.

"Weird? You are talking to a vampire you know." I said in a tease, playing along with the game I had apparently created. We shared a laugh, it felt like we shared a _life_.

I pulled back my duster half across my backside revealing my piece. It was 6 shot revolver, a standard arm in these days, though I had taken care of it tremendously, making sure to shine the metal to match the silver engravings on the handle. I watched as she pulled away, I hid my armament back underneath the duster.

"I don't like guns much" she exhaled as though someone had knocked the wind out of her.

"A man has to defend himself when he wanders Miss, there are all sorts of trouble out there." I thought of the men who hunted me.

"Please William, call me Julia"

"Julia." Her name rolled off my tongue like a spell. "I think I can handle calling you that." I smiled my best practiced smile, it felt crooked.

She managed a weak smile back. "But you never answered my question." Her face becoming more serious, it didn't suit her. "What are you here for exactly?"

"Honestly I don't know Julia." My voice a little off by the question. "I guess I am just passing through." I tried to phrase my words carefully. "Why did you ask about my wanting to be a sheriff? This seems like a fairly big town, to be undefended, well that just doesn't seem right."

Her face was blank, her voice containing hidden emotion. "He was attacked. They say it was coyotes, but I've never seen claw marks that big on a man, and the bites!" She shuddered, lost to herself in thought.

While she was consumed in what I imagined what grievance I could not look her in the face. I reached out for her arm to comfort her, but her scent reminded me that I was hungrier than I thought. Once my hand touched her silk like russet skin she awoke from her stupor, pulling herself away from my comfort. As she walked off it felt as if the sun had ceased existence and I was the dependant earth. Another tender came out, another woman who was also beautiful, but she held no desire to me. I left the shot at the bar as I got up, hearing a man lift it greedily before drinking it. He could have it.

The rest of night seemed quite as a whisper as I became lost to thought. Eventually the party winded down until it was only the drunkards and I left to sit in true silence. I felt impatience set in, I could no longer wait. It was not like me to be so impatient, I had waited for her return, yet she never came. I struggled to contain the rage I felt at that realization. It would be better for me to return to my room, it felt like the only thing I could count on in that moment.

Sure enough I was wrong; I had forgotten to factor in human ignorance, especially when under the influence. A man much larger than me, a whole head taller with arms thick like fresh cut logs and no doubt if I were a mere human would be much stronger than me stepped into my way. He looked me up and down, assessing my worth, his assessment must have been the thought of whipping me, and I smiled.

"You stay away from Julia stranger, I saw how you made her cry, and I have no problem doing the same to you." He flashed a grin that revealed at least 2 missing teeth. I hoped to make it more.

Before he could blink my boot was on his chest, and this man who looked to be the size of two big men went airborne. Through the double set doors he went before skidding halfway through the thoroughfare, I could smell his blood. The mix of anger and bloodlust became too much, he would sustain my hunger. In the split of an instance I was over his body, my true smile donned on my face. I watched amused as his face changed as well, but instead of a fang bearing smile it was a mask of horror. Yet, my bloodlust started to wane, and in it a primal fear to protect myself took place. I looked up from his body as he lay there breathing heavily, across to the horizon.

I watched as over the horizon came the first rays of light.

I watched as over the horizon came the .


End file.
